


Jealousy

by shnuffeluv



Series: No Romo [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home to find Sherlock has been acting weird, again. Is something going on that John doesn't realize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“Don’t be mad,” was all Sherlock said when John came into the kitchen to put away groceries and found orange goo covering every surface.

John closed his eyes, and counted to ten. What did Sarah say she used on kids to get them to listen to her? “...I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed. And irritated. And…just a little curious,” he admitted. “Why the orange goo?”

Sherlock shrugged. “I was bored, and we had Jello packets, and...I decided to run some tests.”

“What kinds of tests?” John asked. “What would happen if you didn’t put the blender lid on?”

Sherlock tilted his head to the side. “Nothing so mundane as that. I wanted to see if I could make Jello more liquid than solid, so I took the mixer, and I suppose I turned it on too high.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose. That was exactly something Sherlock would do. “Okay. You’re cleaning this up.”

“Are you mad?” Sherlock asked.

“No, Sherlock. I’m not mad. I’m just…” John waved a hand in the air, searching for the right word. “Tired, I guess. Not really in the right mood for this.”

Sherlock frowned. “I don’t really understand. Not in the right mood for what?”

“For dealing with you not having a lick of common sense,” John sighed. “You know you could have at least put the Jello in a bowl, right?”

“Oh.” Sherlock looked around, as if seeing the damage for the first time. “It didn’t occur to me that the Jello would break apart with so much force. That was partially the reason for the experiment…”

“Sherlock!” John snapped. “I really don’t care right now. Just. Clean it up?”

“Of...of course, John,” Sherlock nodded, grabbing a rag and a trash can to wipe the Jello into.

John put away the groceries and checked on his blog. Not much happened since he last dropped in.

The temperature in the flat had seemed to drop a few degrees, however. Sherlock was either ignoring him, or had turned down the temperature in the flat again to irritate John. Either way, he probably shouldn’t have snapped at Sherlock for the explosion of Jello. After all, John had done similar in Uni, with far more disastrous results. “Sherlock?” he called. “I’m really not mad, I promise. I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

He looked up to find Sherlock working on cleaning the kitchen like he hadn’t heard John. John frowned. “Sherlock?”

“I heard you,” the man said. “I just felt like cleaning this up was more important than discussing feelings.”

John frowned. “Look, mate,” he sighed. “I was out of line. All right? What’s bugging you?”

“Nothing,” Sherlock bristled.

“Sherlock,” John said. “I know when you’re lying to me.”

“I don’t like your date,” Sherlock said.

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m not. She doesn’t offer anything of substance in conversation, and has no curiosity whatsoever. She just acts like Jello. And Jello, apparently, remains Jello no matter what. It’s better if you don’t go out with her.”

John shook his head. “I’m sorry. You blew up Jello to make a point about my  _ girlfriend? _ ”

Sherlock shrugged. “Didn’t have anything better to do.”

“Are you jealous?” John asked.

“No!” Sherlock scoffed, a bit too quickly.

John got up from his chair and walked over to Sherlock. “Sherlock, you have no reason to get jealous over her. She wasn’t that great anyway. You’re more important to me than any girl I could date.”

“Then why do you do it?” Sherlock asked. “Why date if I’m so important to you?”

“A romantic drive, I guess,” John shrugged. “It’s something I need, just like you need physical touch sometimes. It’s not a big deal. And it doesn’t make you any less important to me. You understand, don’t you?”

Sherlock did. But that didn’t mean he had to like it. “It doesn’t feel good when you leave me out to dry.”

John blinked. “Sherlock, you bleeding idiot, why didn’t you say anything?!”

Sherlock was taken aback. “What do you mean?!”

“Look, we can arrange times when I can fulfill my needs like we do for yours. Say, Wednesdays and weekends, or something like that. It’s less sudden and we can schedule things around that. And if I find someone I really like, I’ll let you know and we can talk about the implications of that. But...tell me if you’re feeling threatened, all right? I can’t do anything if I don’t know.”

Sherlock hesitated. “Okay, I guess.”

John sighed. “That’s a start, but I’d like it more if you didn’t say ‘I guess’ at the end of it.”

“I will,” Sherlock promised. “Better?”

“I’ll hold you to it,” John threatened.

Sherlock shrugged. “Okay.”

“I mean it, Sherlock.”

Sherlock went back to cleaning, but not before offering John a small smile. “I know.”


End file.
